The Host Club and New York
by Elena Forest
Summary: Sequel to The Exchange Student from Heck. The Host Club misses Ahna and decide to go visit her in New York. They wanted to go see sights--not get involved in jealousy, curious best friends, and kidnapping!
1. Prolog

Ouran High School Host Club 2

Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

—_ad boy,_

_You stare up at the sky when no one's lookin' back at you_

_You wear your every last disguise _

_You're flyin' then you fall thr—_

"….Brandon, I'm just around the corner and you know that. You don't have to call me!"

"But I already missed your voice…"

"Aw…"  
Silence.

"Um, I'm gunna hang up now. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ahna, are you sure I can't walk you home?"

"I can defend myself perfectly fine," Ahna sniffed, wrapping her red scarf a bit tighter around her neck and shifting her cell phone against her ear.

"But—"

"'But' nothing," Ahna cut him off. "I'm not going to up and disappear on you again, no matter what you think."

"Ah~na…it's not safe for such pretty young girls to wander the streets of New York alone…"

Ahna giggled. "Brandon!"

"It's true," came the reply.

"Well, my home's right here. Bye!"

A sigh. "Bye Ahna."

Ahna shuffled her feet in the door way of her apartment to shake off some of the cold. "Jeez," she muttered. "You just can't go to Japan for a month and a half without the person who calls themselves your boyfriend throwing a big fit…And I mean, I've been back for two months now and he still hasn't gotten over it!" She huffed. "Boys~! I'll never get them!" (But of course, she wasn't just talking about Brandon…)

In Japan, a certain host king sneezed.

**REMEMBER, THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ****THE EXCHANGE STUDENT FROM HECK. ****THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE WHAT-SO-EVER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT.**

**UNLESS YOU HONESTLY DON'T CARE. **

**I know, I know, not much of a prolog, but I have to set some stuff up before we get to the good stuff! Well, we'll get there soon. **

**Luff,**

**Elena-chan**


	2. Will we ever meet again?

Ouran High School Host Club 2

Chapter 2

**Hi all! This chapter's mainly on Ahna, but don't worry—the Hosts will come to play soon!!**

Ahna sighed, sites set on the far-off peaks of building in the distance. If she stared hard enough, she almost believed that she could see all the way to Japan, where the host club was.

She found her thoughts drifting from Tamaki, the host 'king' and boy she'd met four years ago in France on an exchange student program, to Kyoya…the mysterious, glasses-wearing teen who seemed to know…

…well, everything.

Ahna sighed. The weather outside matched her mood perfectly. It was cloudy, but not too much so. There was a chance of rain, but not too great. There was on-again off-again wind as well…the weather matched her mood perfectly: indecisive, in-between, normal, undefined…sad but not, angry but not, happy but not….

She lifted herself from the window seat and picked her way through her messy room to her computer, sitting atop her desk. It was a clunky old laptop, but she loved it. She had never used it much before, having no use for it, but after the trip to Japan, she used it much for frequently to keep in touch via e-mails. Because of the time difference from New York to Japan, Ahna didn't want to call Tamaki while he was eating lunch. Likewise, she didn't want to be woken up. And she didn't think she'd be able to hold an up-to-standard phone conversation with _anyone_ at dawn.

She tapped her finger impatiently on the hard wood top of her desk, drumming out the rhythm to her new favorite song. She smiled when the internet finally popped open, and she opened up her e-mail. She had a message from…

She frowned.

She had a message from one 'Kyoya Otori'. Was this the same Kyoya who she had messaged in the early morning/late night when she'd been in Japan? It didn't seem like something that he would do—sending her any mail. But she laughed when she read its contents. It was simply a group e-mail, regarding something completely irrelevant to Ahna. She was almost sure he was unaware that she had received it. But she smiled and laughed all the same, and went about checking the rest of her inbox.

She had an e-mail about Dina about a day at the mall Saturday of the next week. Skimming the information, she sent her back that she was free. Ahna found some e-mails from an art club at her school, and one from Tamaki. She saved it for last, reading it slowly, then responding quickly with fast, excited movements of her fingers. Despite the fact that he was in Japan and she in America, the thought of the blond boy excited her.

She sent the mail and leaned back in her chair, staring out the window.

_Will I ever get to see them again?_

_Will I ever get to see her again?_

Tamaki was in his 'depression' corner—again. The female guests were crowded around him with worried faces. Across the room, Haruhi sighed.

"He's sad it's rain," she called to the girls. "Among other things."

At that, she tossed a quick-y glance over her shoulder out the window at the pouring sheets of rain. She cringed. At least it wasn't a thunderstorm—just raining.

Dark sheets of rain one after another. Just as bad to Haruhi—well, almost, anyways.

Tamaki wondered if it ever rained in New York. If it did, was Ahna afraid of thunder like Haruhi was? If she was, who was there to help her? _Will I ever see her again?_ Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he bounced up from his Depression Corner, glowing.

"Kyoya!" He yelled and the fangirls watched eagerly. "Book us seven flights to New York for the vacation: PRONTO!"

And then there was chaos.

**Well? What did you all think? I'd love to hear your comments :-) **

**Reviews are cooks :D **

**~Elena **


	3. Fancy Hotel

Ouran High School Host Club 2

Chapter 3

**Ahhhh~ look out~ another short chapter~**

**But it's better then short chapters spaced far between, eh?**

"Wo~ow!" Hani exclaimed, staring around the bust airport wildly. "Everything's so big and busy!"

"Un," Grunted Mori.

Tamaki was glowing, Kyoya looked slightly bored (despite the fact that he was slightly excited) and the twins look just devious. Haruhi was actually not there—she was still at the baggage claim, searching for her lost back pack.

"No what?" Chorused the twins. They were identical at the moment—their hair was the same as always of course—but they'd taken extra measures to wear the same shorts, t-shirts, sandals and use the same back packs, and even similar suitcases.

"I suppose we could find someone to prank," Hikarou turned to Karou. Karou looked back.

"But Haruhi's almost back," he replied.

"But she's not yet," Hikarou came back.

They sighed simultaneously.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "We could always go hail a taxi," he informed them

"But Kyoya~" Tamaki whined. "Then Haruhi will get lost!"

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't believe so." He told him. "There are signs everywhere, and she would be able to use common sense to guide herself to where we would be. Besides, here she comes now."

All eyes turned to the point where Kyoya's eyes were fixed. Sure enough, Haruhi was struggling through the crowd of busy people. She had a small back pack on her back and a small rolling suitcase pulled along behind her. She reached the hosts and sighed. "Tamaki, you really shouldn't make arrangements on such short notices."

"Short notices?" he repeated. "But we booked tickets three weeks ago! That's not short notice."

"Yes, it is," Hrauhi shot back. "Especially when _one _of us had to get a _passport_ on such _short_ notice."

Hani cut in with a yawn. "The time is so different here!" He exclaimed. "Let's get a taxi and go to the hotel. I want to go back to sleep!"

"You slept the entire plane ride," the twins said, board. "But he's right; let's not just stand around the airport all day. Let's go see sight!" Their eyes were growing larger and their smiles rivaled their eyes. They were probably wondering if—and how much—trouble they'd be able to cause in such a big, crowded place.

"The hotel we are staying at is only a fifteen minute drive away," Kyoya informed them, pulling a small pocket notebook from the back pocket of his jeans. He leafed through the pages. "Let's go and have a taxi take us there."

~*~

In no time at all, the group of beautiful boys—teens—had arrived at a fancy hotel.

Tamaki, of course, was exclaiming about commoners being wealthy and raising through the class system, while the twins were complaining broadly that the hotel was nowhere near as fancy as their house or their school, yadadada….

Kyoya, of course, was booking the rooms; A room for Haruhi by herself, one for Hani and Mori, one for the twins, one for Tamaki, and of course, one for himself.

They took the elevators up to the top floor. They had rented enough rooms to fill an entire hallway, actually, so they had one hallway to themselves; the ceiling of the top floor was glass, except for in the bedrooms of course, because that would have gotten quite painful at midday, so the evening light came into the hallway in slanting shafts.

Despite himself, Kyoya yawned. He noticed the others were yawning as well.

"We might as well get some sleep," Haruhi suggested, stealing Kyoya's words. But he was too sleepy to really care; it was early morning in Japan and he had not gotten much sleep on the airplane.

~*~

Despite the fact that he was practically asleep on his feet, Tamaki only slept until lunchtime. By that time, he was too hungry to really care how tired he was. After checking to see if the others were asleep or awake (none of which were) and then headed down to the café/cafeteria/restaurant on the first level of the hotel.

He was still wearing the dress shirt and pants that he had worn on the flight—he had fallen asleep in them. Now they were wrinkled and his hair was messy and his eyes were twinking—this was more then enough to have the female servers swooning over him in seconds. He flashed them a brilliant smile as he stepped up to one of them, and then, kissing her hand, asked to be seating.

He was seated immediately, of course.

~*~

"Ugh. School. At least it's over, but" Ahna sighed. "we have so much homework!" she groaned. "And tonight Uncle has some sorta work party or something," she har-umphed. "And it's at some big fancy hotel and all his colleagues and his boss—who—don't tell anyone I told you this—but he's _really gross_," At this she shuddered.

"What?" Dina asked as they trudged away from school. "How?"

"Well," Ahna thought for a moment. "Um, he's got this really gross hair. And this big belly that sticks out this far," she puffed out her cheeks and held her arms out in a circle. "And he's not mean or anything," she continued, deflating, arms dropping to her sides. "It's just that he's so icky. Uncle told me he makes all kinds or wrong decisions about the company and he's always the one who has to fix them," she sighed. "He dumps all his work onto Uncle, too, when he doesn't want to do it, and goes out on vacations to beaches."

They both laughed.

"That's what Uncle was complaining about in the hospital, anyways, but mind you, I think he was exaggerating a bit," giggled Ahna and Dina nodded in agreement. They walked in silence for a couple minutes—a comfortable silence between friends.

"Hey," Ahna said as they neared her apartment. "Can you come to the dinner tonight? Being the youngest one there is gunna be kinda creepy."

Dina shrugged. "I'll have to ask but I don't think we're doing anything special tonight."

Ahna grinned in relief. "Thanks Dina,"

**Haha :P can you guess what'll happen next? Guess correctly and you get….**

…**.to be FEATURED IN THE STORY!!! **

**FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO GUESSS CORRECTLY WIN THE SPOTS—if you win, I'll send you a PM, and you create a character/yourself, and send me a paragraph about them. INCLUDE THEIR LOOKS AND PERSONALITY.**

**Now….**

**Does any one remember that contest I held in the previous story?**

**ZomgKelly ****is/was the winner. Yea, you'll still be featured don't worry! :3 But this part doesn't come in till near the middle/end.**

**More CONTESTS in the future, people. :D So keep your eyes open!**

**Peace out,**

**Elena**


End file.
